


Once Before We Say Goodye

by MissDelirious



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelirious/pseuds/MissDelirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just finished filming Season 3 and Stephen and Emily get left behind at the Foundry set before they don't see each other for 2 months. Some stuff goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Before We Say Goodye

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel! Enjoy :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4751840

It was a Friday evening and the Arrow cast just wrapped up the last episode of Season 3, the only people left on the Foundry set were Emily and Stephen.

Emily was standing near the metal table with a flowy loose skirt and a tight crop top. She gazed at the table as she touched the surface.

“I’m going to miss the Foundry.”

Stephen was sitting in the “Felicity chair” as he spun around it a few times. He was wearing joggers and a t-shirt because he always got lazy near the ending of a season.

“This is where all of the Olicity scenes were,” he replied back to Emily. “You think ‘Foundry’ and remember all the Arrow team bonding we had in the show and in real life.”

Emily looked up at him, “Is Olicity all you think about?”

“It’s the heart of the show. No, Felicity is the heart of the show and you made Felicity. Any scene with you was pure gold and everyone loved it.” He stopped spinning so he could stare back at her and make a reassuring face. “This show would have been so boring without you, and hell if another girl played Felicity then I wouldn’t have asked to bring you back and have you stay.”

She walked in front of the table and leaned on it so she could face him, “I didn’t know you had something to do with me coming back.”

Stephen raised his eye brows, “Uhh…I didn’t. I just asked. And now you’re here and I couldn’t be happier.” He gave her his famous smile, not the Oliver smile but the Stephen modeling kind.

Lights started to close in the distance.

Emily looked behind her, in the direction of the closing lights. “We should get going before we get locked in again.”

Stephen got up from the chair, “Yeah we should. I’ll miss you, 2 months maybe more is too long to be away from you.”

“Awe, Stephen.”

The lights fully went out, but they could still see each other from an unknown dim light source.

“That’s our cue to leave,” he grabbed Emily’s arm and she walked in front of him until he bumped into her.

“Why’d you stop, Emily?”

“My skirt is stuck on something.” They heard a rip. “AHH! NO, I LOVE THIS SKIRT! STEPHEN HELP ME!”

Stephen got on his knees and tried to feel where her skirt was caught on. Emily turned around for better access and Stephen could feel that her skirt was caught on the corner of the table. He put his right hand behind her knee while his left tried to release the skirt from the table.

Emily shivered when he held onto the sensitive part of her leg making her think about the sex scene they had to film. Oh how she enjoyed making that scene, afterward everyone told her how great her acting was, but it wasn’t acting. Everything Stephen did to her was real. If it wasn’t for the cameras and all the people in the room, she would have pushed him to the limits.

With her head in a different place she softly swore thinking about if it did go beyond.

“Emily, are you okay? Your legs are shaking, and sorry about your skirt it ripped a little, but I got it out.” Stephen stood back up and his hand on her knee slightly touched her thigh as he got up.

Emily’s eyes were closed as so many dirty thoughts filled her mind, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She really wasn’t.

He looked at the table and threw his arms in front of him, “I can’t believe Oliver and Felicity never got to have sex on this table.” He chuckled loudly. “I’m sure it was on a lot of fan girls lists to see on the show, even some guys lists…Hell! It was on my list too.” From the corner of his eyes he saw Emily squeeze her knees together.

Stephen felt something in his pants tingle and his heart rate speed up. He looked at her legs and slowly looked up her body to her eyes and she was staring at him and breathing from her mouth.

“Yeah,” she swallowed hard, “I’m sure it was in a lot of fanfics.”

No, Stephen. Control yourself, you have a wife and daughter who you love. You love Mavi and you love…

“It kinda sucks how I’ll never play doctor with you again,” she smiled, “Pun intended.”

He looked at the table and felt his pants were getting tighter.

Emily took charge of the moment and she notice the huge bump expand in his pants, so she walked up to him and whispered in his ear. “Your Oliver is showing.”

“Fuck.”

He snapped. He grabbed her head and tangled his fingers in her messy blond hair as he planted a huge kiss on her. Stephen let his Oliver side take over, as he led her to the table and put his hands under dress to cup her ass and lift her on the table.

Emily moaned in his mouth as he picked her up and sat her on the table. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his junk hit between her legs where she really need it.

Stephen broke from the kiss and swore under his breath from her touching him there. They made eye contact and Stephen said, “Now this is how Oliver should have gone down on Felicity.”

“Shut up with Olicity and kiss me.” He obeyed and swift played with her tongue in his mouth.

Stephen put his hands under her skirt on her thighs and his thumbs caressing her inner thigh. He moved from her mouth to her jaw and lightly pressing his teeth on her skin making her insides hum.

She moved her nails through his hair. She wished his hair was as long as the sex scene but it was short now, so she starting playing with his baby hairs on his neck. He shivered at her motions on his neck. She enjoyed the power she got when he’d melt because of her. She noticed he melted a lot as Oliver, but maybe that wasn’t all Oliver.

Stephen moved down her neck until Emily’s grip on his neck tighten and he knew he found the sweet spot on her neck. He started to suck knowing it would leave a mark, and filming was over so she didn’t need to explain it to anyone.

She was dying inside, she rolled her eyes up until they closed and released a moan. She tilled her head to the side so he could have more access to her neck, her legs started shaking at the sensation of his facial hair on her skin. At the same moment Emily felt a rush of wetness drown her inner thighs and felt her face heat up with blood.

Stephens’s hands got closer to her wetness, but she grabbed his hands and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Not yet!” she breathed. Her breathing was crazy and she couldn’t control it.

He rested his head on her shoulder to copy her.

“Going too fast?”

“Yeah. I wanted to shed some layers before we got there.” When she finished that sentence she removed her shirt and he took a step back and watched. That was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. She then lifted his shirt off and started rubbing her hands on his chest. She moved downward on his chest and he shoot his pelvis backward when she got to the top of his joggers.

Emily looked up at his face, he was watching her hands and had his brows pulled together while biting his lip. He was trying to hard not to fall off the edge, but she wanted to see him lose it to her.

She started untying the string to his joggers as she watched his face, he shut his eyes tightly while still biting on his lip.

Once she successfully undid his pants she stuck her hand in his pants feeling his erection. He groaned with a deep voice and it sent sparks inside her. She gripped him in her hands and he was already so hard, she started laughing thinking about his dumb erection pill tweet.

He opened his eyes but still had his brows pressed together, “I think I’m pretty big.”

“No, I just remembered your tweet about Viagra.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well are you going to do something to that or just hold it?”

“Shut up! I’m taking my time, unlike you rushing it.” She pulled his penis out of his pants and it was huge. “Jesus!”

Stephen just smiled with pride.

“Uh...Stephen?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you believe me if I said I never did this before?”

“What?” She smiled with her eye brows pulled up.

“Just stoke it, I don’t care.” He picked her up and pressed himself on her panties as he tried to unzip her skirt from the back. “Fuck,” he groaned, “You’re so wet I can feel it through your underwear.” Emily moaned over his words, she didn’t expect for him to do that or even have him touch her there.

She unwrapped her legs so her skirt could fall, and Stephen put her on the ground and took in the sight. She wore matching underwear, cheetah print with some black lace, nothing was sexier than matching underwear, and like the cherry on top her wearing high heels maked her legs look like they were never ending. He always admired her legs from a distance, but never like this with nothing hiding them.

Emily watched as he looked up and down her body as he started biting his bottom lip again. He was so sexy and all she wanted at that moment was that bottom lip between her teeth. He finally looked up at her with hunger in his eyes.

She walked toward him and he picked her up again. She grabbed his lip from his teeth and lightly pulled on it with her teeth.

He walked toward the table again and pushed everything off while he held her with his other arm. He laid down on the table with Emily on him redoing the Felicity and Oliver sex scene and Emily understood it. She started touching his chest and then unclipped her bra. Stephen helped take it off her and started smiling from the nervousness as he stared at her breasts.

His hands went up her sides and looked in her eyes for permission, she nodded and cupped her breasts. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and she saw her stomach contract.

In one swift move, he grabbed her back and turned over so he was on top of her. She lay flat on her back and Stephen stretched so he could touch the bottom of her leg and move his hand upward. When he got to her knee he grabbed the other knee with his free hand and lifted her knees up so she opened her legs to him. He leaned in to kiss her and his body hovered over hers, with her legs open underneath him.

He got back up and put his hands back on her knees and made his way down to her panties, she squirmed under his hands. When he looked down at her she had her eyes closed and was pressing her lips together trying not to make a sound.

When he got to her underwear he slowly pressed down on her clit over the fabric and started doing circular motions. She was moving with his movements, until he placed his left hand on her stomach to keep her still.

He then closed her legs, and hooked his fingers on the sides of underwear and gently pulled them down her legs then off completely. He reopened her legs and redid the movements with his fingers on her clit, but using his thumb this time.

Emily opened her eyes and made eye contact with him as he went down on her. His tongue was touching places she didn’t know was there. Every place he left burned for more attention and Emily moaned the loudest she could, if anyone was still in the studio they would heard her.

She was filled with so much pleasure that when he stuck two fingers in her she spilled over and her orgasm filled her head to toe as she arched her back upward. She yelled his name over and over as she tried to grab on to his hair, but they were too short.

Stephen got back up and kissed her, she could taste herself in his kiss.

The next thing Emily remembers is Stephen putting his piece into her and completing her puzzle. He steadily thrusted into her and they both moaned. Stephen placed his head on her shoulder and he tried to steady himself and make it last.

“Let it go,” she said to him in his ear and he raised his head so he looked past her. She saw his veins pop on his neck and she felt herself coming to another climax.

Stephen rested his forehead on hers and they both looked into each other as they both got closer to their peak.

A few more pumps and she reached it before he did and he knew it before her. He kissed her right before she exploded and captured her moan in his mouth.

In the middle of the kiss he finally reached his orgasm and she felt him empty himself inside her and collapsed on her. They both breathed into each other and stayed in that position, with him on her. They both grew sleepy, but Emily tried to stay awake. What if someone walks in on this? She thought.

She pushed Stephen off her and started putting her clothes back on her as fast as she could, and threw his clothes at him. He was half dead but managed to put his shirt back on and pull his pants back up.

When Emily put her panties back on she noticed his cum was dripping out of her, “Shit, Stephen. Thank god I take birth control.” He raised his eye brow and saw what she was taking about.

“You said to let it go.”

Emily was about to respond when the door of the studio opened and they bolted for the other exit.


End file.
